MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles
Archives 1 · 2 On this page, you may nominate, discuss and vote on articles to be the wiki's next Featured Article. Any article may be nominated at any time; however, each new nomination should be accompanied by a rationale as to why the nominator thinks the article is a suitable candidate for featuring. It doesn't have to be a particularly lengthy explanation, but it should consist of wholly substantive reasons (i.e. the quality of the article), not superficial ones (e.g. "ohmagerd Dave is so cool!"). That's not to say we don't like having little thematic nods or suchlike, just that they shouldn't be anything other than fun asides to the nomination. Please note that while all users may participate in discussions, only registered users may nominate articles. In addition, nominating is a privilege, which can be revoked for any user who consistently nominates articles that are clearly not up to standard. There is also no hard limit on how many articles any one user may nominate in a given timespan, but obviously this is subject to common sense. If one person nominates five articles in a month, it raises questions about how much thought is really going into their nominations. To nominate an article, simply create a new third-level heading in the Nominations section below, using a link to the article in question as the heading title. Use the existing entries as a guide if you aren't sure what to do. Below that should be the opening rationale for the nomination, which must be signed by the nominator (in accordance with the wiki's signature policy). Once a nomination has been made, all users are invited to discuss it. This is not a straight vote per se; rather, users should express further rationales (again, no length requirement, only substance) either for or against the article. Naturally, this may be subject to change as the article becomes cleaned up, outdated, or any such shift – this can provide fresh discussion. To make it clear what view is being expressed at a glance, such discussion should be in the form of bullet points prefixed with either "Support", "Oppose" or, if simply commenting on the article without expressing a view specifically about suitability for featuring, "Comment". If you change your opinion on a nominated article, do not remove your old comments. Instead, strike them out (like this) and add your new comment at the bottom of the discussion. Every two months, the administrative staff will take into account the various arguments for each article, and select the one they think has both good quality and ample support. There is no "clean slate" with each FA update – existing nominations remain with their discussion intact until such a time as they are either selected or, for whatever reason, removed. The user who initially nominates a given article is permitted to request a withdrawal; however, a rationale must be provided for this, too, and the decision of whether to comply rests with the staff. ;Here are some things to consider when nominating and discussing articles: *Is the article detailed and easily comprehensible? *Does the article have any red links, or links to redirects or disambiguation pages? If so, can they be fixed? *Does the article have a good number of images? Enough to be illustrative, but not too many. *Does the article have a good amount of MSPA links, without overloading on them? *Does the article, generally speaking, look tidy? If the article has any problems with the above criteria, please either refrain from nominating it, or make improvements to bring the quality up to a better standard – obvious flaws are just opposition bait when it comes to the discussion! And above all, remember that the Featured Article is intended to represent the best this wiki has to offer, not just a popularity contest. Ultimately, though, be bold! If you genuinely think an article is good, nominate it! We'd rather have a handful of nominations that aren't definitely perfect than too few nominations. As long as a nomination isn't completely off the mark, it will highlight an article that could easily become suitable with a little work! Nominations Whoops, looks like we've been slacking off on featured articles again! I'm going to shove outdated nominations to the bottom (since I can't be bothered to archive it) and nominate a few new articles myself. Sporkaganza (talk) 10:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Class IDK, the idea of god tiers has always been a good idea to me. Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6 I wrote it. But no honestly, guys, we need something for February and fast. 07:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Vriska Serket I really, really, really shouldn't make an actual nomination for this just yet. But, uh, yeah... because reasons Scratch construct A very well-put-together and informative page; nice featured images. On the other hand, it's a bit short and there's a weird bit on the trivia section there. I have a weird sense of deja vu that this has been featured before but it might just be my imagination. Sporkaganza (talk) 10:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Books in Homestuck It's been a couple years since I added How to Draw Manga to the list, but I'm still proud of it. And it's only been improved since then thanks to more organization. Sporkaganza (talk) 10:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Here be old stuff! Doc Scratch Has been nominated several times in the previous system, each time being described as a well-done and informative page. Certain technical issues obstructed its selection on a number of those occasions, but these have since been resolved. That said, I am mostly nominating it at this stage so that we have an example nomination in place, so more proper supporting statements would be much appreciated for this :P God tier A very informative and recently cleaned up article about a very key game mechanic. 07:13, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ''N.B. While this system does not ordinarily operate on a "clean slate" basis, I felt that in this case, it was prudent to archive most of the discussion for this nomination due to the complications of the conditional immortality split '' *'Support:' I like this idea, as the gpd tier is very important in homestuck. 18:40, March 22, 2014 (UTC) *'Support:' I think it's past time to bring out the new and improved god tier page. Plus Cruxite has been up for more than a month, and though it's great we're putting emphasis on sburb elements, it got real old real fast. Plus I'm going to break the rule and put down a for no reason because this page really needs attention. I will forgive whoever deletes it when they decide to call attention to the front page of the entire wiki. Revitalysis 1:21, November 15, 2014 (UTC) *'Support:'though this already has overwhelming support I'm going to throw my my vote in the affirmative on top, I can't think of any better page to be featured personally. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 00:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I've shifted my support to the new article. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 03:53, November 30, 2014 (UTC) *:You are allowed to support any number of nominations, just fyi, due to the fact that it's not a direct vote *::thanks for letting me know, I would like to see either one as a featured article so that works for me =) Whohoohuwhu (talk) 21:20, November 30, 2014 (UTC) *'Comment:'If this article is featured, I think the trivia section should be moved to the bottom of the page. As it is I feel it overshadows the gallery a bit too much. Sporkaganza (talk) 11:42, November 25, 2014 (UTC) *:The only reason the gallery and trivia were that way around was because they're that way around on the god tier article, since I pulled the entire article into my sandbox and then deleted the irrelevant parts. I've swapped it around now, and will swap them on god tier when I edit to split On reflection, it looks like I misinterpreted this comment. Oh well, it's moot now, since I did swap them when I edited god tier Problem Sleuth (character) Since there is the hiatus, now is the time to squeeze in the other part of MSPA. } 18:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) So, when are you all going to actually post a featured article again? Epyc Wynn (talk) 18:31, May 28, 2019 (UTC)Epyc Wynn